I Miss You
by TiRaMiSuLoVeR
Summary: Renji has just returned to Soul Society from a long trip to the real world, and Byakuya is acting...different.


Hey, so this is my first ByaRen fic and my first one-shot. Well hope you enjoy it, and sorry if Byakuya and Renji are a bit OOC.

**I Miss You**

Renji ran into the 6th division captain's quarters as fast as he could. Even though he just came back from finishing up a mission in the real world, and he wasn't feeling that good, Renji knew he should check in with his captain before doing anything else. Upon entering, Renji saw Byakuya Kuchiki sitting at his desk with a huge stack of papers, writing something.

"Sorry I'm late Taichou." Renji said.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"Ah well there were a few hollows causing trouble right when I was about to leave, so…" Renji explained.

"Hm." Byakuya responded as emotionless as ever, still not looking up.

"Uh…well, I guess I'll be leaving then…" Renji frowned, partially hurt his captain didn't even bother to care one bit to even look at his vice captain. "_Well I guess I should be used to it by now…"_ Renji thought to himself as he turned around to leave, but then stopped when he heard Byakuya call his name. Renji was about to turn around when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

"T-Taichou…?" Renji felt Byakuya rest his chin on Renji's broad shoulder. "W-what--?"

"Renji." Byakuya whispered huskily in Renji's ear and then kissed him on his tattoo adorned neck, making the red head's face turn as red as his hair. Before Byakuya could say any more, Renji quickly wiggled himself away from Byakuya and sped out the door. As he soon as he ran out of the room he continued running all the way across Soul Society and into a random building. He slammed the door shut, then collapsed onto the floor, sweating and flustered. "_W-w-what was that?!" _Renji gasped, and clutched his chest when he realized he was barely breathing, and his heart was beating quicker than it ever had. "Why did Taichou…do that? W-Why am I freaking out so much over it?" Renji wondered, and then his vision started becoming fuzzy. "W-what's happening…?"

(-)(_)(-)(_)(-)(_)(-)(_)(-)(_)(-)(_)(-)

"Renji…" The red head woke up to a voice softly calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes to see Rukia looking down at him.

"Hm…Rukia?" Renji sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What…happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the fourth division hospital. Hanataro found you lying on the ground at the front entrance." Rukia explained. "You fool, you had a high fever, what were you thinking going around without resting? Well…your fever went down now. But Unohana taichou said to rest more."

"…sorry for worrying you…" Renji said.

"Nii-sama was also really worried about you." Rukia explained. The mention of Byakuya, made Renji blush a little since he was reminded of the dream he had…or at least he thought it was a dream.

"T-Taichou? Where is he?"

"Well he was here earlier, but he had to go back and work." Rukia told him.

"Ah I see…" Renji sighed. "_I guess he didn't really care after all…"_

(-)(_)(-)(_)(-)(_)(-)(_)(-)(_)(-)(_)(-)

The next day, Renji was deemed in good health again and was allowed to leave the 4th division, he went straight to see Byakuya to report in for work. He knocked the door.

"Come in." Byakuya's voice came from inside the room. Renji entered to see Byakuya sitting at his desk, with his stack paperwork. Practically the same as always, as if Byakuya never left that spot since Renji had left for the real world. Byakuya barely glanced up at Renji and continued with his work.

"Uh…Taichou, sorry for my absence, I was sick and I--."

"I know." Byakuya interrupted him, something very unusual for a well mannered Kuchiki. Renji just stood there blinking, not knowing what to say at that point. "Renji."

"Yes Taichou?"

"I never got to finish what I was saying before." Byakuya said.

"Hm? About what?" Renji had a confused expression, and was even more confused when his captain got up and started walking towards the taller man. "Uh…T-Taichou?" Renji asked, as Byakuya kept walking towards him, until Renji hit the wall with his back.

"Renji, it's rude to run away when you're taichou's talking to you." Byakuya said as he moved closer to Renji.

"_T-That wasn't a dream?!"_ Renji thought to himself in horror. "T-Taichou I'm sorry it's just that I…I…" Renji forgot what he was going to say, being entranced by Byakuya beautiful blue eyes staring straight into his own.

"Renji…" Byakuya said in a low voice. Renji could feel Byakuya's hot breath tickle his face, making him shiver. Byakuya parted his lips, and Renji's mind was racing, and then Byakuya said something else, but Renji barely heard it, as Byakuya stepped away from the taller man, and turned around

"W-What?" Renji asked, as he sunk to the floor to catch his breath.

"I missed you." Byakuya said, while still facing the other way. Renji felt his heart skip a beat after hearing these words. Byakuya actually said he missed him!

"T-Taichou…" Renji blinked again, then smiled and blushed. Byakuya didn't say anything for a while, and didn't turn around either, and then he cleared his throat, and started walking back to his desk.

"I left some work for you to do." Byakuya pointed out, and gestured to the pile of papers that Renji remembered seeing before. So that's why that stack hadn't got any smaller.

(-)(_)(-) The End (-)(_)(-)

* * *

**A/N**

Hm…I'm really not satisfied with this…it just didn't come out the way I planned, but I couldn't change it…I think it turned out kind of corny, and a little cheesy...but if you could review, it would make me very happy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
